the Brother of Rainbow
by BronyCentral
Summary: The new guardian will return with the power of Generosity, kindness, honesty, and loyalty, but Twilight doesn't have time to study as a mysterious pony comes to Ponyville. At that time, a rebellion forms to choose not only the fate of Canterlot, but also, Equestria.
1. Prologue

**Needed to reupload this, but it is back on track. Sorry if you saw a simple error, my computer hates me.=(**

**Prologue**

Everything were ruled by princess Celestia and Luna, sisters who rule Equestria and protect others by the Elements of Harmony, but others protest in their sleep, that they should rule Equestria.

They call themselves the Shadowlings, they feed on misery and the hopeless, and want to rule Equestria with an iron hoof, feeding themselves stronger and stronger.

One day, a miserable stallion named Gold Luck, found their underground city, and was convinced by the Shadowlings that he could live here. Gold Luck doesn't know that they're actually feeding on his misery, making them stronger, but making him weaker and more miserable. One day, he knew what they're doing to him, and escaped.

That very day, the ruler of the Shadowlings, King Snake Bite, began an assault at Canterlot, destroying houses in their path to the castle. Princess Celestia, and Luna fought back with magic, but the Shadowling's power were to powerful, powerful enough to defeat the princesses. After they defeated them, the Shadowlings enslaved all of Equestria, making them do tasks without pay.

One faithful day, a stallion named Wisdom Step went back to his home from new territory, having some adventure as he passed Equestria's border line. He saw that everything was dark, and felt miserable. He saw ponies who were enslaved, pulling carts or sent to a carriage to somewhere he doesn't know. He saw a guard and wanted to question what happened to his town, but a mare told him to not let him see you or hear you, or he might make him a slave. Wisdom Step has ran out of options, and found a solution, he must talk to Princess Celestia.

He found the princess in the dungeons with her sister. He asked her what happend to the place known as Equestria. Princess Celestia told him that the Shadowlings took over Equestria, and enslaved many ponies, she and her sister fought back with magic, but because they were too powerful, they lost.

Wisdom Step promised that he will bring harmony back to the land, and free the enslaved ponies. When princess Celestia told him that they enslaved his son, it made him enraged, and unlocked his full potential, because he was honest, generous, kind, and loyal, he made a big barrier that protected all of Equestria, and the Shadowlings never came back.

That day, Wisdom Step was givin' a medal for bravery, and was named "The Master of the Four Elements" and was named as the Guardian of Equestria.

Before Nightmare Moon appeared, Wisdom Step passed away, making the barrier disappear, In his final words to the princess, he said, "The new guardian will rise."He than passed away .One day, the guardian will be born, and rise as a hero to Equestria.

Twilight was in her bed, reading the tale as Spike snored. When she finally read the tale, she thought, who is the next guardian?

**This is my first story, thank you for reading the reloaded story. My computer really hates me)=l**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry if you think Zecora and Applejack don't sound like they're suppose to be. I'm not good at rhyming, and I don't have a southern accent, but anyways, enjoy!=D **

** Chapter One**

**Applejack**

** The Apple Thief**

As the sun slowly went down the hill, Sweet Apple Acres began to have their lights flicker to life. As Applejack walk to the farm after buckin' apples, she was talking to Big Macintosh as the sun began to sink.

"I sure hope Apple Bloom gets those apples in the baskets, "Applejack talked."Eeeyup,"Big Mac spoke. "Come on Big Mac, we have to get back to the barn to check on Apple Bloom,"AppleJack reminded."Eeeyup,"Big Macintosh agreed.

As they walked in the barn entrance, they found their little sister, AppleBloom, picking apples into baskets from an apple wagon."AppleJack,"spoke the sister ,"I'm almost done! Thirteen more apples ta sort inta baskets." She said, grinning. "Nice goin' AppleBloo-"Applejack was cut off as a sound of pounding pans filled the air.

The sound came from Granny Smith, who was banging pots together as she ran. She hollered, "Apple thief! Apple thief!"Applejack went to Granny smith,"Wha's wrong Granny Smith?" Granny Smith hollered, "Apple theif!"

She pointed at a pony in a cloak near the apple basket, taking apples out from the basket into its saddlebags. "That no good Apple Theif! " Applejack shouted as she ran toward the theif. The pony noticed, and bolted away, followed by hitting a tree in the head, but he ran on the path to Ponyville. "AppleBloom get my rope, Big Mac, come with me. We have a roundup ta do," She explained

**Twilight** **Sparkle**

After reading the tale, she took a piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote her notes ,and read it twice to see if it was interesting and detailed.

When she finally finished, she went up to her bedroom, and woke up Spike. "Spike!" she shouted ,"Spike!" Spike opened his eyes as quick as a flash. "What, what! "he stammered looking around, "Twilight, what's the matter?"

Spike looked at her with a concern face. "I just need you to write for me, it's for Princess Celestia."Spike took out a parchment and quill and was in a position that means he is ready. "Ok," Twilight started, "Dear Princess Celestia, I-"

But before she could go on, she heard crashing, yelling, and shouting. Twilight and Spike went outside to see that AppleJack with Big Mac was running through the streets, saying something about an apple theif. The noise attracted many ponies out from their homes, complaining and watching AppleJack run.

"What in Celestia's name is going on around here?" she questioned. AppleJack stopped next to a cloaked pony who laid unconscious on the concrete. "This RattleSnake took our apples without payin',we chased 'em here until a brick landed on his head," she anwered,pointing at a brick besides the cloaked pony.

Twilight looked at the cloaked figure, and back at Applejack, with a face full of confusion. Applejack sighed, "Let me explain to ya'll." Applejack explained to Twilight about the pony getting apples without paying, making them do a wild goose chase.

Twilight spoke, "So, you chased the pony through Ponyville, until a pony dropped a brick?" Big Macintosh and Applejack said in unison,"Eeeyup."Twilight looked at them with contempt," Applejack! I think you just scared the pony, you just don't run at him like that!" Applejack looked back at her," I know Twi, if it wanted some apples, it should have came ta me Twi, let us unmask this pony."

They were feet away, before the rest of the mane six(except Rainbow Dash, who wasn't there)were walking to them. Rarity was wearing bathrobes, and looked grumpy that they woken her. "What happend? You know I woke up from all this ruckus! You know I need beauty sleep!," She yelled, making Fluttershy hide behind Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie spoke," What's going on?-"She gasped loudly, making everyone have her attention"-You were having a party without me, why would you do that?"

"Pinkie-"Twilight was cut off by Pinkie Pie," You know a party can't be completed without me."

"Pinkie-"Twilight was once again cut off. "Besides, you forgot the party cannon, you should have gotten-"Pinkie was cut off by Twilight. "Pinkie!" Twilight shouted. "Yeah Twilight?" Pinkie questioned. "We're not partying, we're just confused about what happened here, "Twilight explained.

"Oh. Good luck investigating, after this we must do a investigating party, cupcakes are on me," Pinkie explained. Many ponies cheered for Pinkie Pie as others just look at her in confusion as she announced the party. Twilight went back to Applejack," As we were saying, let us unmask this pony." They now held the pony's hood, and revealed a purple stallion. They took off his brown cape, and they saw a purple stallion with a Yin and Yang cutie mark. The purple stallion had a gray scale rainbow mane just like Rainbow Dash's, he had a sturdy body, and he was covered in scratches and bruises.

On his forehead, a big bump appeared on his head. Pinkie gasped, "It's a new pony! Wow, two parties in one day. He has wings and a horn-"She gasped"-He's an Alicorn. Wow, a party for a new pony who is actually an Alicorn. Hey Everypony! It's an Alicorn Party!"Everyone were confused at her statement. Twilight broke in," Pinkie, he isn't an Alicorn like me, he's just a pegasus, who bumped his head two times."

Pinkie spoke,"Ooooohhhh.I get it! I'll be right back Twilight, I have to get ready for the parties. I need extra apples for bobbin' apples, get extra chairs for Musical chairs, and need extra cake and cupcakes. This will be the must epic party in all of Equestria!Isn't that right Everypony?!"

Everypony cheered and whistled, and Pinkie ran to SugarCube Corner. Twilight sighed,"Well, we could not get interrupted now. This pony doesn't look familiar, did you see this stallion before AppleJack?"Applejack looked at her, "Not in mah life Twi, never seen him in these parts." Twilight looked at her back, "Yeah, but we better bring him to the hospital, it seems that the wound must be deep. Come on Everypony-"she looked around"-Where's Rainbow Dash? We need her to lift the pony."Fluttershy whispered, "She is still in her house, I think she is sleeping." Twilight looked at the pegasus who finally went out from her hiding place."Fluttershy?"

"Yes Twilight?" She asked, still in her small voice. "I want you to go get Rainbow Dash," Twilight ordered. Fluttershy hid behind Pinkie Pie,"Twilight, she is sleeping. I would be a bad pony if I woke her from her sleep, she really needs it."Rarity grumbled behind her. "Would you tell her it is an emergency?" she told her. "Um, ok Twilight. But Rainbow isn't going to like this," She flew to the path of Rainbow Dash's house.

"Ok, everypony try to lift the pony. On my mark-"AppleJack put her head on the stallion's backside, as Twilight and Rarity readied their horns-" One, two, three!" The three ponies lifted with all their might, with magic from Twilight and Rarity,Applejack could rest her neck.

When they were halfway though the town, they heard two pegasi. They turned around to see Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flying to catch up with them. "I got rainbow Dash Twilight,"Fluttershy said in her normal voice.

Rainbow Dash spoke,"Fluttershy told me about the pony. Could I see who he is?"she asked. The four ponies nod. They moved to let Rainbow Dash see the pony on the ground, when Rainbow Dash saw his face, she frowned and looked like she was horrified. "No, no, no, no, not you!" She stammered. Before anyone could react, Rainbow Dash flew away, leaving a rainbow trail.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Rarity asked. "I don't know what this is, but Rainbow Dash is not telling us something, I see it in her eyes," Applejack said, suspicious.

"Let's just ignore it, we have one objective we have to do," Twilight reminded.

After all the work, they checked the pony into the hospital, put them in room B3,and left him alone to rest. Twilight and the others were in the hallway. "Alright girls, we're going to have to let the pony rest, now lets go," Twilight ordered.

She was now on the floor as she bumped into a zebra with wicker baskets. "Sorry Zecora, didn't see you there," Twilight apologized."No need to be sorry, I'm sorry to, I'm sorry for bumping into you," Zecora spoke. "So why are you here?Aren't you suppose to make a potion?"Twilight asked her.

"That's why I'm here, don't you see, to bring a gift to the one that I seek,"Zecora explained, picking something up from her baskets. She held it in her mouth, and gently layed it on the floor. It was a glass bottle ,filled inside it was a brown yellowish liquid. It looked like it was bubbling, and steam came out of it.

"This potion is filled with plants galore, give it to your friend, his skull will be back to normal," She told them. Twilight took the potion," Thank you Zecora, I'm sure this is really important." Zecora walked away from them, and disappeared behind the corner.

"Alright girls, change of plans, lets bring this to the pony," Twilight told them. As they went back to the room, the doctor came out. "Hello Twilight, did you forget something?" he asked.

"Zecora gave us this," Twilight handed the potion to the doctor," She said it was a gift to the pony, the potion heals his skull."The doctor smiled, "Thank you girls. This potion could help him regain his thoughts, for your appreciation, what about free tickets to The Wonderbolts at Canterlot?"

The ponies looked at each other, finnaly Applejack said, "Rainbow might like these as ah present. Yes, we would like six." The doctor went into his coat pocket, and held silver tickets, each with an imprint of one of the Wonderbolts.

Twilight took the ticket with HighWinds, Applejack took Soarin' ,Fluttershy took Blaze, Pinkie Pie gotten Fire Streak, Rarity took Fleetfoot, and the last one had the picture of Spitfire, attached to it was a gold medal.

Applejack read its description,"Hoowee! It says here that this is ah lucky ticket. Who has this gets VIP free access t'see the Wonderbolts back stage, and they could bring a extra guest. We should give this ta Rainbow." The mane six agrees.

Applejack gave the ticket to Twilight for safekeeping, and they exited the hospital. Things here will be different, Twilight thought.

**Had to edit it, ALOT, but it looked like what I wanted it to be. If you spot any errors, I'm sorry, you don't know how many days it took**

**to make the whole story!**


	3. Chapter 2

**The next chapter to the story,did this before Sunday because of the wedding tomorrow, might not even finish this on that day. Let's just read shall we?**

**Chapter Two**

**ThunderVolt**

**The** **Arrival**

As a mysterious pony, Thunder knew he isn't a big miracle, getting hit on the head by a brick, running away from a mare with a southern accent, and a red stallion.

Could anything get worse, ThunderVolt thought.

He felt like rushing water was above him, as he heard water fast, he looked around, a black room, nothing here, no door. That's just great, Thunder told to himself, in a nightmare with no exit. Thunder looked around, the black room was cold and grim, smoke and decay filled the air, but that didn't stop Thunder from looking around.

Thunder felt his tongue numb, he couldn't speak, it wasn't from the smoke and the decay, it was like something was forcing him to not speak. Why couldn't I speak, he angrily thought to himself. He kicked the floor with his hind hooves.

He felt his guilt rush back to his body, this is what I get for being a jerk, he thought, going to hell, never find a way out,never see her again.

Thunder felt a tear escape from his eye, dropping on to the black floor.

He heard a soft breath rasping, Thunder knew it couldn't be his, his tongue is still numb, and no voice spoke. He looked around the room, nothing.

Thunder thought, am I hallucinating, no, that only works in the real world, but...this felt real.

Thunder just sat at the middle of the room, thinking what is happening, he couldn't bare to tell himself he's dead. Could there be a miracle, Thunder thought. He bowed to nopony and prayed in his thoughts. Celestia, I'm sorry for what I done, I didn't know what I done, but this my last pray to you that I'm sorry.

Then a strong smell filled his nostrils. "Ugh, what's that smell?" Thunder questioned, "Wait? My voice, its back!"

The voice hissed through the room, and a cackle disappeared. Thunder looked around, "Who's there?" The voice whispered," Who is the pony that felt glad to see him speak, he is so weak."

Thunder heard him and growled, "What do you mean I'm weak, I survived many disasters, and your telling me I'm weak?"

The voice cackled, "Of course your weak, didn't you see yourself trying to protect yourself from her, that was just a ridiculous performance. How I love your weak acting ThunderVolt, a classic to anypony who wants to see a pony try to escape her grasp. Just priceless. "the voice laughed, Thundervolt felt himself sweating, feeling himself angry inside of him.

"Who are you? "he asked. The voice died. Thunder had only a few seconds, until a cold breath was on his shoulder. He turned around to see a shadow, not any kind of shadow, a pony shaped shadow. He looked like a buff pony who didn't have feet, just a shadow to replace it, he had wavy black-gray hair, and he had an evil grin.

"Who am I? Who am I! "he shouted, then he laughed," Of course you don't know me you weakling." Thunder spoke in a scared and annoyed tone," Who are you?"

The shadow pony felt his tone and laughed," A weak and scared pony, never found one that tasty." The shadow smacked his lips. Now Thunder had the courage to speak," I told you twice, Who are you?" The shadow looked at him,amused, "I couldn't tell you, why that will spoil a great time, why would I tell you my name?"

Thunder now felt his breath stuck in his throat, he couldn't speak." Exactly, why don't you stay there feeling trapped as I just tell you something," Thunder couldn't protest, his head and jaw were forced up and down, as it really hurt, he felt him groan.

"Let me tell you a clue, a clue that will lead you to who? Me of course," he answered, grinning evilly. "This will just test your brain, let us see if inside there has anything." The shadow pony laughed.

He stopped immediately. "Let us start," He said. Thunder felt himself dizzy, and everything was in a blur. Then, he saw a little purple stallion, which is he.

The voiced rung in his ears," When you were a colt, I found a pony to do what I must do. Because I was imprisoned many years ago,you were the only one who is dumb than others." Thunder felt himself wanting to kick this pony in the face, but how, he is made of shadow.

"The clue you seek is right here, in this old room, if you could find it, find what you seek, it will lead you to the secret you want to hear. The secret is really amusing, really," The shadow pony grinned. Thunder felt his limbs fall, he fell to the floor,he heard the shadow spoke," Hope you like this future ThunderVolt."The last thing he heard from him was his laugh, then his vision came back.

He woke in a hospital bed, his head was aching, he saw a nightstand next to his bed, on its surface was a tray. The tray held a glass of water, purple Jell-O, and carrot asparagus.

Thunder felt his wings, they were bandaged and was resting on the bed. Thunder heaved himself out from the bed, and walked to the door that was in front of the bed. He opened the doorknob, and was face to face with a white mare in a nurse cap. Her cutie mark resembled the red cross on her cap.

"What are you doing out of bed, you should rest," the white mare lead him back to the room. Thunder stammered," But who are you?Where am I?" The nurse lead him to bed, and put the blankets up," Mister, there are lots of questions on your head, and I could answer them, I have some time." Thunder nodded, but felt unsure, he looked through the window, the sun was rising.

The nurse spoke," My name is Nurse Redheart, you were sent here because a brick fell on your head, and cracked your skull."Thunder had a horrified face.

"Not to worry," she spoke quickly," Because of Zecora, she made a potion to heal your skull, so you're not hurt." Thunder sighed,"But what town is this?" Nurse Redheart looked at him with cheer, "You're in Ponyville, a town founded by the Earth ponies. You will love this place."

Thunder's voice croaked, it was hard to speak, "Thank you for answering, Nurse Redheart." Nurse Redheart smiled and said, "Why don't you eat your breakfast while I take care of a pony?"

Thunder spoke, "Ok, but what is this stuff?" Nurse RedHeart answered, "That is asparagus with mashed carrots with lettuce, Jell-O, and a glass of water. Eat up." As she closed the door behind her, Thunder began to eat the asparagus, the Jell-O, and drank his water.

After that, he felt adrenaline hit himself, he felt not tired, and wanted to get out of bed. He felt like running around in circles, but he can't, the nurse wasn't back.

He waited for the nurse to come back, who was holding another tray with vitamins. She took the tray that once held Thunder's food,and replaced it with the tray with vitamins."Sweety, why don't you eat your vitamins, and you have visitors."Thunder ate his vitamins, why would people visit me, they saw me take the apples, he thought. "Who's visiting me?"

The nurse giggled, "The ponies who sent you here to rest." Thunder gave her a face of confusion, the nurse answered, "They are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash-"

Thunder looked at her in surprise"-Rainbow Dash didn't helped you, I think she was sleeping, but she's here."

Thunder looked at her in surprise, "Rainbow Dash?" The nurse nodded, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Thunder looked at her with a smile," Nothing, its that I always wanted to see her."

She nodded, "You must be a big fan of Rainbow Dash are you? Anyway, your wings are just scratched and clipped, so you will stay here for a few hours." Thunder replied, "Ok, a few hours are good."

The nurse smiled and opened the door, "Ok girls, you could see him. Just don't question him a lot, his head is still stable, just don't confuse him." Five mares came into Thunder's room, the first one was purple, had a purple mane with pink highlights, she was a alicorn, and had a star surrounded by five smaller stars cutiemark.

The second mare was an orange earth pony, had a southern accent, had a yellow mane, had her mane and tail in a ponytail, and had three red apples as a cutie mark. She had freckles on her cheeks as she smiled.

A yellow pegasus with a pink brushed mane came in, she had three butterflies as a cutie mark.

A pink earth pony bounced into the room, she had a mane that looked like pink cotten candy, and her cutie mark was three balloons.

A white unicorn with a purple fancy mane walked into the room, she had her hair styled like she was from Canterlot, and she had three diamonds as a cutie mark.

There was no blue pegasus I wanted to see, Thunder thought as he stared at the five mares. The purple mare started to speak,"Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle, what's your name?"

Thunder replied, "My name is ThunderVolt, who are you ponies?"

Twilight answered, "As you already know, my name is Twilight Sparkle, that is AppleJack,-"She pointed at the orange mare that he remembered"-she is Fluttershy,-"Pointing at the yellow pegasus, who hid behind the white mare-"Pinkie Pie,-"She pointed at the pink pony who was bouncing all over the place, and waved wildly at me"-and she is Rarity. "she pointed at the white unicorn,who was brushing her mane."Nice to meet you, but why are you here?" Thunder asked.

"We wanted to drop by to see you, we wanted to know if the potion worked," Twilight answered. Thunder had many questions in his head,but he can't just tell them all at once. He felt his head throb, he forgot about Rainbow Dash.

"Twilight?" Thunder asked. "Yes ThunderVolt?"she replied. "The nurse told me there was suppose to be six ponies coming to visit,and she was suppose to be Rainbow Dash," Thunder questioned. "Oh, you mean our friend, she was pretty strange when she saw you, she ran away, but we have her in the hallway, we will get her if you like?" Twilight said politely.

Thunder smiled, ignoring the symptoms of what happened when she saw him, "I would love to Twilight."

Twilight exit the room, she was talking to a familiar voice, it was muffled, but Thunder knew it was Rainbow, he waited for this moment to see her, after many years, he wanted to see her.

Twilight came back, with a blue pegasus, she had a rainbow colored mane, and had a rainbow colored lightning bolt struck from a cloud cutie mark. She had a face full of contempt, fury, and confusion. That's Rainbow all right, Thunder thought, but his smile grew into a frown when he saw her anger.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, rising her voice. "Rainbow," Thunder tried to explain ,but he was cut off with Rainbow Dash's anger. "Why would you come back after you lied to my family, your family!?"Rainbow Dash yelled. Thunder felt his guilt come back, "I didn't mean-" "But what, huh? You said you wanted to protect the family, you now came back twenty years from now!" Thunder felt his ears droop, this is not the Rainbow Dash that loved me, he thought. "Rainbow-"This time, Twilight cut him off,"Woah, woah, wait? You know each other?"Rainbow flared her wings violently, and flew right at Thunder, and stopped as her snout touched Thunder's face, "Know him? Know him?!"

She raised her voice, making everypony jump.

Rainbow answered, "That pony, is my brother!"


	4. Chapter 3

**If anything seems out of character, sorry. Let us just read the newest chapter to the story.**

**Chapter Three**

ThunderVolt

**Two Perspectives**

Everyone stared at ThunderVolt and Rainbow, Applejack then spoke, "Now wait just a god darn minute, he's yer brother? "Rainbow nodded as she stared at ThunderVolt, "I bet you just wanted to come here, and go away again, huh?"

Thunder felt his tongue numb again, he just let his mouth agape. "What do you even want from me Thunder, you left me alone with our parents, do you just want to become a thief or you just want to come here to see me? "Rainbow questioned, still having a face with contempt. "I came here to see-"

"If you just wanted to see me, why didn't you just come back twenty years ago!?"Thunder frowned, he couldn't explain what happened to him, because Twilight is an Alicorn, that means she knows the princess, I can't go back now,he thought.

He just stared at his white blankets as the mane six stared at him. He heard Rainbow Dash say, "Yeah, I thought so. Twilight, I'm out a' here." He heard her hoof steps, and it faded.

He lifted his head to see that there are only five mares in the room, the rest of the mares stared at him. Twilight looked at him, "What is going on with Rainbow, what happened with Rainbow and you?" Thunder croaked, "I don't want to talk about it."

Before Twilight could reply, the nurse came in, "Alright my little ponies, Thunder needs some rest." The mane six went out from the room, and left Thunder alone. He whispered to himself, "Only you knew Rainbow, only you knew."

**Twilight** **Sparkle**

After they exit the hospital, everyone started to talk. "Something isn't right girls, Rainbow and ThunderVolt aren't tellin' the truth," Applejack explained. The others agreed. "I don't know what is going on, but we have to make Rainbow tell the truth," Twilight ordered. Everybody agreed. "Ok, let's split up, Pinkie, AJ, and Rarity, I want you to see ThunderVolt. Fluttershy and I will see Rainbow Dash. Is that clear to everypony?"Twilight asked. Everbody nodded. "Alright everypony , let's go, "Twilight ordered.

Twilight and Fluttershy lift off to the path of Rainbow Dash's house, as the rest walk back to the hospital. Twilight could feel the air drifting through her mane, thinking that this is what Rainbow Dash felt like through flying, feeling free, no stress,and the wind in her mane. As she felt the same way, they arrived at the patio of Rainbow's cloud house.

Twilight rang the doorbell, after a few seconds, the door opened. Behind it was an angry Rainbow, who must have cried as her eyes were wet.

"Hi Twilight, why are you here, are you saying I was too harsh to Thunder? "She questioned. "That's why we are here for, we want to question you, "Twilight said. Rainbow scowled,"Look, I don't even like him, he abandoned me."

Rainbow's voice croaked when she said the last word, she turned around, releasing a tear. "Rainbow, what about your parents,"Twilight asked. Rainbow spoke in a firm voice, "I do love my parents, but Thunder is like a dad to me. A second dad."

Rainbow sighed, "He gave me his stuff, he was very generous, he gave me his shades, his music player, and he gave me a Wonderbolt stuff toy."Rainbow sighed again, "I forgot to let you in, didn't I?"

As they were still outside, and it began to rain. "Let's just get you in here, "Rainbow spoke, opened the door wide for them to enter. Inside was a living room, there was a blue cotton couch, glass table, two plants in the corners, and a window, through it was a view of the plains, and half of Ponyville.

Rainbow motioned them to sit on the couch, as she gets marmalade for them. After a minute and a half, Rainbow came back, holding two glasses of marmalade, and set it on the glass table.

Twilight and Fluttershy drank, while Twilight started to give Rainbow Dash questions. "I want to know, why do you hate ThunderVolt?"Rainbow sighed, "I told you, he abandoned me when I was a filly."

Twilight heard her voice crack, she must have took it hard when he was gone. "I don't know why or how he disappeared, or abandoned me, the fact is, I hate him for being such a jerk." Twilight felt sorry for her, losing a brother ,that felt like losing Shining Armor, and not seeing him again. She put a hoof on Rainbow's back, signaling her that she smiled then sighed, "I'm sorry Twilight, but I missed him after so many years."

Twilight knew that Rainbow wanted to shed a tear, Twilight knew she didn't want to do it, Rainbow didn't want to show signs that she is hovered out of Twilight's grasp," Why don't you stay here until the storm goes down?"Fluttershy and Twilight nodded.

**AppleJack**

As Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie went into the hospital, they talked to a nurse who is behind a counter, writing something on a clipboard from her pen that was held in her mouth. "Excuse me? "Rarity got her attention, as she looked at them with the pen still in her mouth.

"Yefp, waff doof foo neef?"she asked, her voice muffled by the pen in her mouth. "Sorry, we can' hear yeh,"Applejack spoke. The nurse noticed the pen was still in her mouth and set it on the table, "Yes, what do you need? "Rarity answered, "We want to visit the pegasus stallion, ThunderVolt, in room B3."The nurse took her pen and wrote on a piece of paper, and put it aside.

"Only twenty minutes, he needs his rest, "As they followed the path to the room, they found him laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He looked at them with a frown, and looked back at the ceiling.

"Why are you frowning, you're suppose to be smiling?" Pinkie Pie protested. Applejack silenced her as Thunder needed time to think as he looked dull.

He finally spoke, but it sounded like a frog croaking, "Why are you here? "Rarity told him that they are going to question him. Thunder sighed, "What is your first question, I have all day, as I'm stuck here."

Before Applejack could answer, Pinkie asked, "Why aren't you smiling?" Applejack smacked her hoof on her face. Thunder grimaced, "Look, Pinkie was it? I didn't have a smile since I lost her. "Pinkie spoke, "Who?" Applejack felt his voice whisper, "Rainbow Dash,when they took me away." Applejack asked, "Who took yah away?"

Thunder looked away, "I don't want to talk about it. I bet you are going to tell this to Twilight, I just don't want her to just turn me in! "Applejack heard his words, "What do yah mean turn you in?" Thunder sighed, "Just don't tell Twilight."Applejack spoke, "We'll promise."

Pinkie did her Pinkie Promise, and said, "Losing a friend's trust will make me lose a friend forever. "Rarity said, "I will promise."

Thunder sighed, "I was a great brother, caring for her, giving her things that she wanted. She loved me and told me she wouldn't be here without me. I wanted to be a teacher, scientist, and researcher, I actually made a new species called Fizzers,they form into an object or pony if you think at it. I made it because of my curiosity, they're quite harmless. I forgot the no making new breeds law, and Celestia locked me up in the dungeons right on the spot.

The three ponies looked at him in surprise. "Wait, the law said no dangerous breeds created, not cute little thing amajigs,"Applejack reminded him."Yeah ,I know that, but something was wrong, she felt like the breeds could make chaos, but I tested them,and they were fine. She didn't want to make a big mistake, so she locked me up for twenty years.

" But before that, I actually realized what was happening, I was playing outside with Rainbow Dash. She was practicing her flying skills, she didn't have her cutie mark that time. When I looked through the window ,I saw my parents, arguing with two pegasi guards of Celestia. They were talking about me, they're here because I was arrested for doing something illegal, but they weren't agreeing with them that I was guilty."

"So the guards hit my father to threaten us, I couldn't hold it anymore. At that day, I went out of my house, and turned me in. My parents don't know where I was, thinking I was lost or kidnapped. I did it to make sure my family was safe, so they don't get hurt. No prisoner could stay sane in the dungeon, but when one day when I was in there, I sneaked my saddle bags in. One thing kept me sane, it was my scrap book, could you get that book beside my bed, the nurse say I must rest in bed."

Applejack took the book beside his bed, the cover was a picture of Rainbow Dash as a filly, hugging ThunderVolt, the title wrote:Dashie and Me. She gave it to Thunder, he opened the first page, revealing pictures of Thunder and Rainbow Dash when she was a filly. Thunder smiled and shed a tear when he saw the memories flooding back into his mind.

"This book made my heart warm, praying to anypony who could hear me, "Thunder put the book back into his saddlebags.

Applejack looked at him, "So you just protected them the whole time?" Thunder nodded. Applejack said, "We should talk ta Rainbow,she must know." For her to stop as Rarity stopped her path, "Remember what Thunder said, we shouldn't tell Rainbow Dash."Applejack looked at her with confusion, "But he said only Twi, so there wasn't any rule to not tell Rainbow, come on."

Rarity spoke, "Because he said, 'Don't tell Twilight'. Doesn't mean we tell Rainbow Dash. "Applejack looked at her," What do ya mean Rarity?" Rarity answered, "Even if we can tell Rainbow Dash, we can't, Rainbow Dash will not understand. We need her to trust him until the time is right."

AppleJack nodded. "Let's just get out, we must have been here for too long, "Rarity reminded. They exited the room, and out the hospital. As I'm the most dependable pony, I will keep my promise, until the time has come, Applejack thought as they went outside, the storm went down. They saw Twilight and Fluttershy waiting for them," Come on everypony, we have news."

**I have finished the chapter, now what do you think,**** tell me what you think of my story ?**


	5. Chapter 4

**The brand new chapter of my story, I made some errors or mistakes that you might dislike. Anyways, enjoy.=)**

**Chapter Four**

**Applejack**

**Ponyville**

Twilight told them about Thunder abandoning Rainbow Dash, and leaving her for twenty years, what Rainbow told her ."Did you get anything from ThunderVolt?"Twilight answered. Rarity stammered, "Something about Luna and a republic." Twilight looked at her funny, "Luna and a republic? What does this mean?" Applejack shrugged, and Pinkie Pie said, "I don't know."

Twilight put her hoof on her chin, "We'll have to figure that out later, come on, lets go back to our homes." As they split up for their homes, Applejack felt bad for lying at Twilight, but they had no choice, they had to keep the secret. As she went to her farm and did her job to buck apples.

**ThunderVolt**

After the three mares exit Thunder's room, a nurse came in. It was Nurse Redheart, "ThunderVolt, good news, we're checking you out of the hospital. "Thunder smiled, "Thank you. "The nurse motioned him to get out of bed, and go into a wheelchair that was outside from his room. They make him ride the wheelchair out of the hospital, giving him a pill, and told him to eat it tomorrow. Before he went out, they put his saddle bag on his back.

As they released him out from his wheelchair outside, he noticed that everything was quiet, peacefully quiet. Thunder breathed in and out, everything felt perfect, he wanted to see animals, find different plants, or just relax and enjoy the sunny skies. But he felt his stomach still empty, he remembered, Rainbow yelling at him, telling him he was an unloyal member.

He always felt his guilt coming back everytime he felt it, he felt he wanted to punish himself, but it wasn't his fault, there was something wrong when he was captured, something really weird. Princess Celestia felt uncomfortable, she was feeling worried, mad, but scared.

Thunder couldn't explain what happened that day, but he knew it may be important to his imprisonment. Thunder felt his legs sore from resting in the bed all day, so he thought he wanted to run to a nearby building. He ran through the streets of Ponyville, dodging citizens and saying sorry to them for his rudeness.

He passed many buildings, until he ran to the post, leading to Sweet Apple Acres. He began to sweat, feeling his heartbeat fast,and feeling his breath out of him. He stopped at the post of Sweet Apple Acres, and fed him with air into his lungs. He felt his vision blurry, and felt beads of sweat on his forehead.

Then he saw the post's sign, It was a wooden sign, carved out of it was a apple, dangling under the post. He remembered this place,apple thief, running, getting hit on a brick, yeah.

He looked around, he saw many apple trees, a barn, and many other attractions in the area. Thunder walked through the parts and looked around, and saw Applejack pulling a cart of apples. "Hello, "Thunder shouted. The orange mare saw him and stopped her cart, and waved, "Hello Thunder, How ya'll doin' here?"

Thunder came up to her, "I'm just here to meet you, I'm sorry that I stole your apples, I was hungry." Applejack nodded, "I know your story Thunder, I understand."

Thunder felt like he could smile, the mare trusts him, and believes him. He felt like he wanted to meet ponies, and become everypony's friend. "So you live here, your work is to pick apples?" Thunder asked. "Yep', that is half of mah work, I have to make Apple Fritters, harvest corn, carrots, some other crops that will keep me busy "Applejack answered.

I thought to myself, You add other crops to lots of fields of apples to make you busy? I don't know how she does this, but I think it is because of her body structure, the time of harvest, the strength to harvest apples, the fields she must harvest, the family members she has and more calculations.

"Why don't you take some apples to go, because ya don't have bits an' all?" Thunder nodded, "I would love to, but could I even have a job? I need to earn some bits." Applejack smiled, "That will be fine, tomorrow we will harvest the fifth section of the field. After that, I'll show ya how to make sweet apple treats."

Thunder said, "Thank you. "Applejack got some apples from the cart, and put on the ground for him to get. He put the apples in his saddlebags, that he forgot that was still on him."Thanks, I really need a job, "He thanked. "Don' mention it, I hope you have a great time here in Ponyville, everything is peaceful here, "She said as Thunder left the farm.

Wow, he thought, I got a job, and some food. It's like my old life, but I have to stay focused, I need to find a place to stay, he thought. He went through the streets of Ponyville, then he saw a big tree, it looked like a house, but Thunder isn't sure, so he went through the door into the building.

Inside it were shelves of books, stairs that lead upstairs,and books, quills, cabinets, and in the center, a stump in the middle of the room held a wooden horse head.

He saw Twilight levitating books into the shelves, while a levitating quill wrote something on a floating piece of parchment. She turned around to see me, giving an awkward grin, "They let you out?" Thunder nodded. Twilight went back to shelving the books, "I spoke to Rainbow Dash about what happened earlier,but is it true?"

Thunder looked at her, confused, "Did you really desert your sister."Thunder sighed, "Twilight, please,I don't want to talk about it." Twilight looked at him, "What are you hiding ThunderVolt?" Thunder didn't look at her, "I'm not hiding anything."

Twilight sighed,"Nevermind, I'm not even like Rainbow Dash,so why are you here? Do you need a book?" Thunder said, "Actually, I need a place to stay while I'm here, and I thought why here."Because I barged in here, Thunder thought.

"Why not, I have a spare bed, we got some snacks," Twilight nodded. Thunder smiled,"Ok, I'll give you three bits tomorrow."

Twilight said, "No, you could stay here for free." Thunder smiled, "That is very generous of you Twilight. Thank you."

Twilight put the levitating book down, "No need to thank me. "The sun already set, and Thunder felt his legs limp, he wanted to rest.

"I'll get that spare bed,"Twilight said, running upstairs. Thunder looked at the shelves, they were sorted in order very complicatedly, he took out a book,** History of Equestria, Back When the Sisters Were in Rule.**

Thunder opened it, it showed pictures of force fields, spells, famous ponies, and facts. He stopped an read a article about a bearded pony called Star Swirl the Bearded. He read that he made more than three hundred spells, made complicated magic, and solved the problem to the virus years felt impressed, that is why he is famous at Canterlot, he thought.

Then an article caught his eye, it read, **Elements of Harmony,the Six Chosen.** He read the article, his eyes moving in patterns while he read. "Elements of Harmony are six elements that combine to represent harmony. Which stopped careless, dark hearted creatures like Discord or Nightmare Moon. In the old days, we don't know who represents the elements, except Celestia and Luna.

"There are six elements, but before the return of Nightmare Moon, only five are known. Kindness, generosity,laughter, honesty, and loyalty. After the events, the elements of harmony bearers were found. Fluttershy is kindness. Rarity is generosity. Applejack is honesty. Rainbow Dash is loyalty. Pinkie Pie is laughter. The sixth was now revealed as Magic, which Twilight Sparkle holds.

" Magic is the Powerful element that takes the energy of the other's element souls, and activates the power. The power between them are powerful, making them the protectors of Equestria from creatures of the dark. It says that Discord could make the difference of harmony. The elements of chaos, stinginess, cruelty, sadness, immorality, disloyalty, discourage(tried to find the meaning of magic, didn't find anything. Used the opposite of Twilight's personality that is related to magic, I think she has courage?)But with the power in their souls, they manage to protect Equestria from peril."

He finally read the book and set it on a table, and went upstairs. It lead to more bookshelves, a desk, cabinets, and a few windows. There were more stairs that went up a ledge, Twilight was looking at him up there. "The bed is ready, why don't you come up already? "Twilight made his way up the stairs, and slept in an ordinary bed. It was made of wood, and the covers were pink, and there were two pillows. I know it is pink, but I need a place to sleep, and I'm not sleeping on the floor, Thunder told himself. He put his body on the mattress, and fell asleep, knowing the dangers that are out there.

Thunder felt himself fall, and heard his legs hit the floor. He saw some light at a end, he began to walk, then walk faster, then began to run. He broke through, he felt tired, but felt bits of adrenaline still in his veins, he had to keep moving.

He felt his legs move his whole body through the white floor, making Thunder see a pony playing. It was him, as a little colt, his mane was messy, his tail was untidy, and he was playing with a small, blue pegasus."Thunder, how do I play this game? "The filly asked.

"It is easy Rainbow, "Thunder said, "I will hide, you must find me." Rainbow looked unsure, "Is it hard?" Thunder chuckled,"No, it is easy. I promise you, it is easy. Let's do it?"

Rainbow fluttered her wings that let her fly a few feet from the ground, "Let's do it!" The little filly closed her eyes with her hooves and counted to ten. "I'm going to find you," Rainbow looked around, she laughed as she saw Thunder's mane and bottom sticking out from the cloud. She laughed and went around the cloud's stump, and saw Thunder, who looked like he was ducking for cover.

She laughed as she poked Thunder's rump, Thunder jerked his head up and looked at a laughing filly Rainbow Dash. "How did you find me?" Thunder laughed. "Your tail," she said, pointing at Thunder's tail, chucking. "So my tail helped you? I might want to let him go, he's your ally now, "Thunder said.

Rainbow laughed, "You can't it's with you. "Thunder wiggled his tail, "You're right, but I'm still your big brother Rainbow, and what did I say, it's easy."

Rainbow looking at him,she had confidence in her eyes, "But next time, let's do it again to make it twenty percent cooler?" They now laughed together, hugging eachother.

Thunder felt like smiling, Rainbow was so cute that day. He knew his hiding was intentional, he chuckled at the memory .Thunder felt a shadow behind him, he looked behind him, saw a little bird look at him, it looked odd, it had no beak,but a pony mouth. It spoke, "Welcome back!"

Thunder woke up in the bed ,he felt his heart beat fast, it was already morning,and Twilight wasn't in her bed. Thunder felt his head throb, what was that bird, he asked himself.

He heard voices coming from the window that is on his left, he looked through the window, his eyes widen. Two unicorn royal guards were talking to a blue unicorn, and a grey pegasus. One of them said, "We're looking for a pegasus prisoner named ThunderVolt." One was holding a poster with his picture on it by magic.

**=O What happens next? Find out on the next chapter. In the last paragraph of this story, try to guess who the two ponies that the guards are questioning?:L **

**SPOILER ALERT: That bird is actually part of his conscience if you're confused of the bird, I just put it there because Thunder's mind is a powerful thing. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Actually, the whole chapter was really long (To me), so I had to make it cut it into Chapter Five and Six. The rest of the story will be next in Chapter Six. Anyways, enjoy.=D**

**Chapter Five**

**ThunderVolt**

**The Shadow**

Thunder felt his heart sink, they're looking for me. He looked around, he saw downstairs that nopony was there. Thunder swooped down to the floor, and looked at the first floor, nobody was there also.

He sneaked downstairs and exit the library, there was no one out in front. He flew and hid in the library's leaves, flying softly to the leave' branches. He sighed, they'll never find me, he thought.

Then, he heard a familiar voice, he pushed his face out of the branches, and saw Rainbow Dash talking to the guards. "I told you, I didn't see my brother, "She said annoyed. "Miss Rainbow Dash, please give us information about him?" The guard said with no emotion.

"Why would I tell you? "She said suspicious. "Stop mocking us! "The guard angrily said, making Rainbow jump. "We would not like you to whine, or face the consequences! "The other guard said growling, "Now tell us where your brother is!" Twilight stepped in, "Rainbow doesn't know." The guard chuckled, "I know she is lying!" The guard pushed Twilight aside and shouted, "Tell us!"

Rainbow didn't look scared, just annoyed. "Again, why would I tell you?" She asked. The two guards growled, until their fur looked surprised and stepped back. The guards' fur turned black, and the armor turned silver with red. Their eyes staring daggers at her as they growled, Rainbow seeing darkness in their eyes.

Their manes and tails black and gray. The first guard now held Rainbow's neck, making her hover off the ground. She choked and gagged. "Now tell us mare, or we will make you tell us the hard way!" The guard growled in a menacing voice, horrible than any other.

"Rainbow!" Twilight and a nearby pony yelled. Applejack ran at the guard, to end up flying at a wall. "No pony can protect you Thunder, come out!" The guard growled.

Thunder felt a tear streaming on his fur, he could not let Rainbow hurt, he can't. He felt complete rage, they won't hurt her, I have to do it. Thunder felt strong, and flew out of the bushes, and landed in front of the two guards. "You want me?" he asked.

The guards smiled,"Finally, we were looking in all of Equestria for you, the princess will put you back into your cell. "Thunder noticed that their coats were turning back into their original color.

They put chains on his hooves, and made him follow into a barred chariot. They locked him in the prison chariot, and put on the cart's restraints, and they flew off. Thunder felt a tear. I'm still loyal, to protect you, Thunder thought as he was riding the chariot. He felt a cold needle stick into his body, and he fell unconscious.

**Twilight** **Sparkle**

Twilight had millions of questions in her head. Why were the guards looking for ThunderVolt? Why did the guard's white fur turn into black? Did everypony held a secret from her? She felt mad and helped Applejack up. "Thanks Twilight, that was a doozie," she said. Applejack saw Twilight's expression, "What's wrong Twi?"

"You lied to me, "Twilight said, "When something urgent happened. You had to lie, was everypony was against me? You were the Element of Honesty for goodness sake!"

Applejack fidgeted with her hooves, "I didn't mean to hide anything from you Twilight. "Twilight said, "Then why did you lie? "Twilight sweated. "I promised to Thunder, "She replied. Twilight looked at her, "What did you promise?"

"Promise not to tell ya this, "Applejack answered explained everything to Thunder's life and imprisonment."So he didn't want to tell, sorry for lying to ya, but I promised to keep it a secret, "Applejack explained."

Twilight had a shocked impression, "He just wanted to protect his family. "Applejack nodded, "He didn't do anythin' wrong, we should rescue him." Twilight opened her mouth," Are you crazy!?We're stealing from the princess, she might banish us from Equestria!"

"Yes, but he saved Rainbow. We should see Princess Celestia to make her reconsider?"Applejack said. "We could do that, alright, let's do it," Twilight said. "I will help Thunder, if you want me to?" Fluttershy said. "Yes Fluttershy, we need all the help we could get," Twilight said.

"I will like to help him," Rarity said. "We need him for the two parties, so I'm going to get him," Pinkie reminded them. Twilight face hoofed. The five stared at Rainbow,who was looking at them.

"Well, he helped me, okay. But I still don't trust him ,"Rainbow admit. "Let's do this, "Twilight said."Alright!"Everypony said, except Rainbow. "I don't think you could go anywhere?" a voice spoke. "Who said that?" Twilight said, they circled around.

"Why would you want my little chess piece to exit the game?"The voice said. "Who are you? Show yourself!? "Rainbow said in a fighting stance. "Why would I tell you where I am?" The voice said.

"Because we asked you!" Applejack said. "Anyway, why would you stop the fun of my pawn playing?"the voice asked. "Thunder's your pawn?" Twilight questioned."Wait, we're playing chess? Nopony told me!" Pinkie shouted.

"My pawn is playing this game, and if you stop it, the adventure would not continue for him," the voice explained. "What adventure?" Twilight said."Simple, where the pawn is captured, and I take over the king, known as Equestria," The voice laughed.

"Why don't you show your face for one second?!What!? Too ugly to reveal yourself?!"Rainbow asked. The voice growled and a storm cloud began to swirl. The cloud appeared as a face, and it looked evil, it looked like it was trying to escape the cloud. "There! I showed up! Now what is your next question?!"the face asked.

"What are you going to do to Thunder?"Rarity said. "I told you, make sure he's out of the way," The voice laughed, "And make sure your princess can't stop me and my army."

Twilight was shocked, she knew who they are. "We will stop you!" Twilight said. "Try?" The voice said before it disappeared. "Who was that Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"That was the leader of the shadowlings, King Snake Bite," Twilight said. "Who?" Applejack said. Twilight explained to them about her reading about the shadowlings, and how the master must return. "We have to alert Princess Celestia, hold on everypony," Twilight ordered.

They huddled together as Twilight transported them to Canterlot, she knew it was advanced to go to city to city, but she had enough stamina to teleport such a long distance.

They appeared in the hallway, and made it into the throne room. "Princess! Princess! We have a problem?" Twilight said,then they saw nopony in the room, only one pony.

It was a dark stallion, had a horn, had black, gray mane and tail, and he had sharp teeth. "I'm sorry," It sayed in a buzzing voice, "I think your princess is not in here the moment."

**What happens next? Find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the rest from the long chapter, here's chapter six.**

**Chapter Six**

**ThunderVolt**

**The Truth Unfolds**

Thunder opened his eyes, he was on the floor, in a cold room. He turned around, he was in a cell, he was back in his old cell.

Thunder sighed, my old cruel life. He kicked the cell door, it just easily opened. Thunder found that kind of weird, the guards couldn't let a prisoner free. Thunder felt that this is easy, but think that more is to come.

He went out, and went through the dungeon hall, and saw the door. He opened it, and exit the dungeon. Then he felt cold, and saw two doors on his left and right. He finally did his decision, and went through the right.

It was dark, and double doors were at the end. Will there be more doors, Thunder thought, as he put his hoof on the door.

He opened the doors, and it led to a dark room, that was brightly lit by two torches. There was a golden pedestal, decorated with gems, and it held a weird item. It looked like a golden pot encrusted with rubies, and on top of it was a diamond spike. The spike was big enough to fit the hole of the pot.

Thunder didn't know what was that item, but he felt addicted to it, as he walked to it.

He felt his hoof touch it, then everything went bright, then it faded. The black room was now dark, there was no sign of the double doors, and the pedestal.

Thunder became scared, this was the same room where he was talking to the shadow pony, he looked around. "Hello?" He whispered, which turned into an echo. "Alright, I'm scared," Thunder said. Thunder turned around to see a ordinary pony.

It was a black stallion that was a unicorn, his mane and tail black and gray, he smiled crookedly at him. "Well done Thunder, found this very room I see?" The stallion said.

"Wait, I know you?" Thunder realized," You're the shadow pony!" The stallion looked offended and scoffed," Yes, I'm that shadow pony. And for your information, welcome to your destiny." Thunder was confused as he stared daggers at him.

"What do you mean?" Thunder said. "Because you found this very room, you'll see what happend that very day,and I'm tellin' you. It is amusing," the pony then saw something in front of him,it was Princess Celestia,in a room.

She looked tired, worried,and was pacing herself through out the room.

"How could this be?I feel a disturbance in this very castle,but I'm getting a force in my field of mind. How could I do my royal duties when I'm burning my head?"Celestia said as she paced.

"I know how your majesty,"a knight opened a door."What is it?"the princess asked."Just go rest,it's already night,you don't have to stress,"the knight insist.

"You must be right,thank you sir,"She thanked."I want you to have a good day princess,"The knight closed the door. Thunder went back to reality,"What was the point of that?"

The pony just shook his head,"Watch more."Thunder saw another vision,a vision where the princess is now asleep in a bed with silk curtains. Her door opened slowly,and the knight from the last vision came in,and was next to her.

"Just rest,and let me take care of the stress,"He said. He then evaporated into black mist,and into the mouth of Celestia.

Thunder was shocked as he realized something and shouted,"No,no,no!" He then tackled the black pony on the ground,but he was a shadow,so he could move out of his grasp."Wow,you are a jumpy lion,"The pony teased.

"Why did you do that,to me,to her,my future?!"Thunder growled."Do you think it was only twenty years for you to know,she was that all along.I controlled her at events when you weren't when there. She didn't listen to Twilight when she told them all that Candance is not real,but an imposter,and when I forced her to lose the battle between her and Crysalis,if only Twilight and her pesky friends didn't ruin all of it,"The pony explained.

"You just brainwashed her and locked me up,why did you really want to do that?"Thunder now yelled,running at him to end up meeting the floor in the face.

"To cover half of you,"The shadow pony laughed."What do you mean?"He asked."You didn't see the signs?Wow, you're such a weasel,"The pony laughed,"To cover up your loyalty."Thunder said,"What do you mean?"The pony laughed,"Bcause I wanted her to see you as a heartless,unloyal member of the family,and that went perfectly to plan."

Thunder felt angry,he wanted to punch him until he wasn't in this world,"But I didn't catch your name?"

"Today,you must know. Because tomorrow is nothing,"The pony explained,"I,as the leader of the shadowlings, ponies who eat misery and hatred,will order my whole army into Equestria. Gaining once more,our buffet. As the son of King Snake Bite,my name is Prince Slash!" The last word rumbled through out the room."Now,I want you to wake up,and see what already happens,"Slash laughed as Thunder fell and went unconscious,and woke up.

**Rainbow Dash**

As seeing a Shadowling in the throne of Princess Celestia was really terrifying,the mane six looked at him."King Snake Bite,what did you do to the princess?"Twilight growled.

"And where's ThunderVolt?" Rainbow growled. The pony looked annoyed,"Again,it's Prince Slash. Ponies forget my name,those imbeciles."

"Who are you calling imbeciles?" Rainbow growled as she flew at pony turned into black mist, that made Rainbow go through him,and hit the wall. "Hold your temper, every question will be solved," he said, "Your princess is in the dungeans, with the princess of the night. Your bratty brother is right here."

His horn glowed green,and an unconscious body of Thunder flew through the air in a green cocoon. He put him down on the floor,and the green cocoon disappeared. The mane six went to him,Rainbow saw that he had scratches on his forehead,and there was a bandage on his back."What have you done to him?"Rainbow growled.

"He's okay,he's just seeing something,"Slash said. Thunder 's eyes jerked open,he looked around,he saw Slash.

"You!"He growled,he ran at him,but stopped. He didn't want to hit the wall like Rainbow did."Thunder,so glad to see you. Did you had a great nap?"he teased.

"Slash,I don't like you,"He mumbled."Well,that's just sad,"He said,"Talking to yourself already,what a shocker." Thunder growled.

"Anyway,you're too late. The Shadowlings are barging in here,"Slash said,"And nopony could stop us."The mane six huddled together."Not even the Elements of Harmony?Come on girls,"Twilight ordered.

Slash just laughed,"I could stop you,with this new spell. It will make sure you'll get out of the way completely." The entrance that connected the hallway with the throne room slammed shut. The Prince laughed at his future victims.

The mane six looked at him in horror. Rainbow ran to the door kicking it,while Applejack yelled,"It's no use!"

Slash's horn glowed red and black,it began to shimmer,until it glowed bright red,and shot through the air.

The mane six scattered,running to the door,to warn Rainbow and AJ,it was too late, the spell shot like bursting hit the door,and it dissappeard after that. Slash did the spell again,and the mane six scattered.

Rainbow and Pinkie tripped over eachother,and now they faced a spell rocketing at them. Rainbow jerked her eyes shut,hugging Pinkie,and they waited for the enevitable.

But it didn't happen. Rainbow heard Thunder yelling."No!"He opened her eyes a little to take a glimpse of what is happening. He ran and jumped.

He was in the path of the spell,and fell to the floor. His eyes wide as red electricity went through his body. There was no movement.

**What happens next, find out in the next chapter, and please, don't panic!**

** Fact: Because Thunder questions so much is that it is a result for staying in the dungeons for twenty years. Even if he could stay sane, doesn't mean there'll be consequences. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Let us see what happens next to Thundervolt and the Mane Six.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Rainbow** **Dash**

**The Guardian Returns**

Rainbow looked at him in shock , "No." She scampered to him, "No!" Slash just laughed, "How loyal, how pathetic. So glad that one of your friends lend me her misery, so tasty."

Slash's horn glowed, and covered him in a light cocoon, and he flew out a stained glass, breaking it as he went outside.

The mane six did not move, they were staring at Rainbow, who was hugging Thunder tightly. Rainbow hates herself, when at an early age when she lost her brother who came back, now couldn't return. Rainbow couldn't hold in her tears, she cried.

She knew she showed the signs, but she doesn't care,her brother is now dead, on the floor. The mane six walked up to her. Applejack tried to touch Rainbow on her back, but she shouted, "Stay away from him!" She went back to crying.

The others just looked at her, she was miserable, she never done this before, unless it was a sad moment, she would stop and blame them that they're making her like that, except she just hugged her brother.

Rainbow felt herself foolish not to love Thunder in the fist place,she should have gave him a second chance in life, but now that chance was gone, and she is blaming herself for this. Fluttershy was the only one who could get near her to comfort her, as they were friends at an early age. Fluttershy went to her side, and hugged her. Rainbow didn't shout, she just kept looking at Thunder's still body, she ran out of tears, and just stared.

"This was my fault," She croaked. "This wasn't your fault Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said. "It is," she said firmly,"I was foolish for not caring for him, and just thought of him as a unloyal . I now want him to come back, it's my fault." She looked at Fluttershy.

"Even if you don't have your brother, we're still your friends, we always stick together in a dark moment or event, we never leave a friend behind," Fluttershy reminded.

Rainbow grinned weakly, "Yeah, you do." Rainbow now let go of Thunder's body, and hugged Fluttershy so tight, she choked. "Thank you Fluttershy,"She squeaked.

Fluttershy motioned to the others that Rainbow is ok to touch, and they hugged her for her comfort. "Rainbow, Thunder needs some rest, why don't you close his eyes?" Twilight insisted.

Rainbow looked at Twilight and Thunder's unblinking eyes. Rainbow nodded as she closed Thunder's eyes with her hooves. "Rainbow, we can't save Thunder, but we can save others in his honor," Twilight said.

"Yes, we could do that," Rainbow said. "Let's do it!" The mane six shouted together. "Come on everypony, let's save Equestria," TWilight ordered.

"For Thunder, I'm going to whup their sorry flanks!" She said proudly, raising her hooves in defense, she looked like herself again. The mane six reached the door, until a faint glow caught Rainbow's eye.

** ThunderVolt**

ThunderVolt was in a room, or was it? It looked like the whole galaxy, or universe, and their was no corners, just existence.

"Where am I?" Thunder asked himself. "You're in Galaxy Prime," a grey unicorn stallion said. He had a hat, and robes that looked like the galaxy itself, hung on it were bells, and he had a white beard. His mane and tail were white, and on his neck was a amulet.

His cutie mark was a potion bottle, inside it was a aqua blue liquid. He smiled at Thunder. "Star Swirl the Bearded?" Thunder gasped.

"You heard of me? Yes, I'm Star Swirl, the Father of Spells, and The Master of the Holy Spell," He implied. "But how are you alive, am I hallucinating?" Thunder questioned. "No your not," another unicorn came. He was a green blue unicorn in saggy, old, brown cape and hood.

He had light green mane and tail, and his cutie mark was a four leaf clover. "Hello Clover the Clever,"Star Swirl said. "Hello Master, so nice to see you," Clover the clever said.

"Wait, are you friends?" Thunder asked."Star Swirl the Bearded is my mentor, guiding me through many lessons in the kingdom," Clover the Clever explained. "Anyway ThunderVolt,"Star Swirl the Bearded said ,"We're here to help you." Thunder was confused," What do you mean help me, I'm already dead?"

Star Swirl the Bearded shook his head, "We're here to help you get back." Thunder looked at him, surprised, "How?" Star Swirl looked at Clover the Clever and nodded, "By using the power of Galaxy Prime."

Thunder said, "what do you mean?" Star Swirl cleared his throat," A group of wise ponies called Galaxy Prime,protect others by balancing the Galaxy and the world together." Clover the Clever added, "We fight off harmful viruses, monsters, or powers that try to hit the planet, we do this secretly, only Celestia and Luna, even you, know about this secret organization, we fight as stars in forms."

Thunder asked, "You mean constellations?" Star Swirl the Bearded nodded," That's how we could fight off harmful substances without blowing our cover." Thunder sat and touched his head, "I'm so confused, why do you want me to get back?" Star Swirl stood next to him," Because of what you done." Thunder looked at him, "What?"

Star Swirl smiled," Because of your loyalty, you finally opened your true potential. Wisdom Step, come here." Thunder stared at a grey Earth pony stallion. His mane and tail are gray, and he had a cutie mark of a globe. "Hello ThunderVolt, nice to see another relative," The stallion said. Thunder asked, "Who are you?"

The Earth pony smiled, "I'm Wisdom Step, I'm you." Thunder said," You're not me." Wisdom Step chuckled, "I'm a part of you Thunder, a near relative." Thunder looked at him, "I'm confused." Wisdom Step walked in front of him, "You're the next Master Thunder."

Thunder was not surprised, but confused, "What do you mean?"Wisdom Step answered,"There is a pony who could save everypony from certain doom, and the life cycle goes on and on. The master must master the four elements in the Elements of Harmony. Honesty, Generosity, Kindness, and Loyalty, and one power you hold when you were little, Wisdom."

Thunder stared at him as he paced, "You shown those elements, and now you must go." Thunder looked at him, "But how could I stop a Shadowling army?" The three ponies looked at him, and said in unison,"Use your energy."

The three ponies circled around Thunder. "Thunder let your spirit guide you, let it flow," Wisdom spoke. Thunder knew what he meant, and put himself in a sitting position. He closed his eyes, he was now in a vision, tall trees scattered through the land, and Thunder saw something on one of it's branches, a black and white bird, that sat on the branch, staring at the land of trees.

Thunder realized that the bird was from his dream, he just stared at the bird, until it laid out its wings, and was airborn. The bird was gliding through the grove, gliding around trees swiftly like it was easy. He glided peacefully, until Thunder realized he was now the bird, he was in its perspective. Seeing the ground and roots below him as he flew.

Thunder was now panicking, until something rang in his head," Let your spirit guide you." Thunder forgotten what Wisdom said, but he let his instincts put him in flight. He saw something bright in the forest, but Thunder can't see it as the gigantic trees covered its view.

He then saw it, the symbol, the one that stood in the center of the trees, the power inside him, he found it. "Use your energy," the voice rang as he was flying towards the symbol, "Let it flow." He then touched it, then everything was now clear to him.

His thoughts rang as he was in the white abyss,' Chaos and Harmony, moon and sun, fire and water, even if we need harmony, it needs to balance, I see it's aura and energy, but it needs something to balance its power. I know the secrets of Equestria, to make sure that nothing hurts me, my friends, and family.'

Something sparked in him, putting him in a yellow dome. The three ponies held their ground as winds began to spin, their manes and tails moving in wind motion. Thunder heard one word from Widsom Step, "Go!"

Thunder's eyes began to glow white, his fur turning gold, and a amulet appeared on his neck. It was a gold amulet, and in the center was a gem that looked like his Cutie Mark in silver, and he vanished.

** Rainbow Dash**

Rainbow Dash stopped, and turned around. "Rainbow what are you-"Twilight stopped in awe as Thunder's body glowed yellow.

The mane six now stared at the body glowing faintly. Thunder now hovered two feet in the air, as he was in the glowing cocoon. His fur turned gold, and his eyes glowed white. Thunder turned into a tall stallion, tall as Celestia, and stood on his hooves. The mane six just stared as they saw a tall golden stallion in front of them.

Then the stallion began to move, and used it's huge wings to fly through the stained glass. It didn't break the glass, the stallion just went through it like it was a ghost. The stallion flew out and stared at the whole city, there was chaos. Ponies running and screaming from Shadowlings trying to get them, and some captured ponies to do hard labor. The stallion spoke, it sounded like people in unison,"Shadowlings, you torn up this city, crushed our homes, and took love away from this world.

But I have returned to put you back in imprisonment,where you belong, I, the master of the four elements!" Rainbow was too surprised to speak, many events took place, and now she just let her mouth agape. The stallion wore an amulet, and he put his mind into the works. The amulet glowed silver, and a big white barrier appeared, roaming through the city.

As the barrier went through Shadowlings, the Shadowlings screamed as they steamed and evaporated into thin air. Prince Slash looked around him,his Shadowling army is fading, "No! It can't be! No! NO!" Were his last words as the barrier went through him, and made him evaporate. The stallion walked back to the castle in the air, like there was an invisible platform.

He went through the stained glass and sat at the place where Thunder was suppose to be dead. The stallion's fur turned purple, and his mane turned back to gray scale rainbow. The stallion turned back to Thunder's model, and Thunder fell to the floor, not dead, but tired.

Rainbow ran to him and hugged him. This surprised Thunder, "You, you forgive me." Rainbow smiled, "You're my brother, of course I forgive you." They both hugged each other. Rainbow smiled, and Thunder went unconscious.

Rainbow felt worried, until she felt his heart, it was normally beating, he's going to be fine. "Guys, help me with Thunder, he needs to rest," Rainbow said. The mane six spend their day lifting Thunder's unconscious body to the hospital.

**W****hat happens next, coming up in the epilogue. We're almost done with this story guys, thank you for your appreciation for this first story, keep being awesome!=D**


	9. Epilogue

**The last chapter, or the epilogue. **

**ThunderVolt**

**Epilogue**

ThunderVolt woke up in a hospital bed, but the room wasn't like the Hospital in Ponyville, there are six more beds across from him, and the room was wide. On the roof were thin, glass panes, which let sunlight in the room.

Next to his bed were the mane six, they were smiling at him. He managed to smile back." Hi ,why am I here?" Thunder asked. Rainbow was the first to explain, "You're in the Canterlot hospital, you were unconscious. So we put ya' right here, the ponyville hospital is faraway after all."

Thunder spoke,"Thanks, when am I going to get out of here?" Twilight answered, "Right now." Twilight used her magic to float Thunder into a wheelchair. "Hello Thunder," somepony spoke. Thunder saw the Princess talking to him. The others bowed, as he sat in the wheelchair. "Princess Celestia? What are you doing here?"Thunder questioned.

The princess smiled, "I'm here to thank you for saving Canterlot, even all of Equestria." Thunder smiled, "Thanks you princess." The princess continued ,"And for your bravery, go outside of the hospital and go into the castle's entrance. Me and Luna and others will meet you there."

The mane six bowed, and Thunder said, "Ok." The princess then exited the room. Rainbow took the handles of the wheelchair and pushed me outside of the hospital, were I get out of the wheelchair, and I could walk. "Come on Thunder, let's get to the castle, "Rainbow said. They ran, with the others behind, they had to wait for them at the door to the castle.

Pinkie said, "They did something in your honor, and I helped them." Thunder was curious as he held the doorknob, "What is it?" Pinkie said, "We made a-" But before Pinkie could finish, Thunder opened the door, and millions of ponies inside the castle said, "SURPRISE!"

Thunder fell to the floor, and went back to his hooves, and he heard just in time that Pinkie said," a party!"

Everypony cheered at Thunder, and gave him cheers of appreciation, or presents.

The mane six guided him to Princess Celestia,who was waiting for Thunder is finally next to Princess Celestia,she put her hoof in the air to silence the crowd.

"Mares and GentleColts,"Princess Celestia said,"For thousands of years, the last guardian told us one day, that the next guardian will rise, and the cycle goes on and all those years, the real guardian has came back to slay the forgotten foes that rampage through Equestria. We now name ThunderVolt, Master of the four Elements, and Guardian of Equestria."

The ponies cheered for Thunder,which made him then put a gold medallion on his looked like his cutie mark in silver.

Thunder waved to everpony who were cheering,and heard Pinkie say ,"Speech!Speech!" This expanded to everypony,even Princess Celestia, who just turned her head to Thunder and nod in agreement.

"Alright, alright," Thunder said ,"When I was a colt, I protected my family, even ponies who need a second chance. I knew that wisdom is my talent, to gain balance to this world. Even though I went through horrible memories, I try to ignore it and keep moving forward. Which led to the path that leads right here, I still have a lot of life ahead of me, and I try to make the best of it. I used my powers to fight for good, for ponies who love this world like I do. I fought for everypony, yes, everypony.I had many adventures, and I found a new mission...protecting everypony." Everypony cheered.

**Twilight Sparkle**

Twilight was back in her library, and told Spike to take her note. "Ready Spike?" Twilight questioned. "Ready," He said.

"Ok," Twilight cleared her throat ,"Dear Princess Celestia, One of your subjects have learned a very important lesson in friendship and family. When you met a relative or a old friend, and you had a fight, you shouldn't hold a grudge for so long, because it will affect your friendship. You should always find a way to keep your friendship together, because you should always trust your friend, because they might help in occasions, and situations. From your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Spike send it when you're finished." Spike nodded, and when he finished, he used his emerald fire to send it to the Princess.

"All done," Spike replied. "Good ,let's go to sleep," Twilight said.

**ThunderVolt**

If you're reading this, my name's Thundervolt, you have read my story, and my friendship with my sister and her friends. I met friends in Ponyville, like Derpy Hooves, the Cutie mark Crusaders, Thunderlane , and the mane six. Typically, everyone knows me as the one who saved Equestria.

My wings finally healed, and I moved into the extra room in Rainbow's house. I got six jobs already ,I have a job at Sweet Apple Acres, one at Sugar Cube Corner, cleaning windows, help assist Twilight, help Cherilee getting school supplies, and help sell candy at a stand.

My life now turned back to normal, even Rainbow and my parents missed me. After this, my life will be normal, kind of.

I always remember this day, and I always look at the constellations when I see one. Day after day, my life is changing, but it still works.

Rainbow even let me be the extra member to see the WonderBolts,and see SpitFire again. She was lovely after so many years that I saw her.

This is the end of my journal entry, I'm ThunderVolt, and I'm out.

**Woah guys, it has been a wild ride. If you read the whole story, thank you, I appreciate it.**

** There are other things you should know if you want to see Chosen or Robot pony, and one that doesn't involve the topic.**

** 1. you read my profile that I'll make Chosen (If you don't know what I mean, Chosen is an alternate universe where a person comes to Ponyville. A remake of mlp.) I'm sorry to say, but that story could not be made, as it has similarities to Robot Pony, to some of its quotes and acts. But I'll give you a sample of the charcter's history. Spade is a temporarily band member who plays the drums, and he was invited with his family and friends by one of his old mates to Equestria Co(Remember this is a alternate universe) for a tour. But after a explosion left the building they are in on fire, it mentally scarred him as his family and friends die from it, making him badly injured. This is only a sample, you go to wait for the story when I'm ready.**

**2. I will not make a update time because I was actually planning this story for one year, so yeah.**

** 3 .I will think about making a trilogy for Thundervolt, I just got to think about the storie's problem and moral, that is all.**

** Thank you for reading the Brother of Rainbow.**


End file.
